Quiet peace
by EpicFastStrike
Summary: Armadaverse. Blurr doesn't show up to rec-room, and Jetfire insist Sideswipe to go look for him.


Good evening.

I got a great need to write something about these two(since they are one of my OTP:s) and after thinking for few minutes, it turned out to be this.

Fandom: Transformers Armada

Pairing: Blurr/Sideswipe, a bit one-sided.

Disclaimer:

**I do not own Transformers Armada or any of these characters, even thought I would really want to.**

* * *

It was quiet.

So quiet that Sideswipe felt like he should have been sneaking instead of walking normally as he wandered down the corridor. It was already evening, and most of the team had gathered in the rec-room.

Well, everyone else except Sideswipe himself and Blurr.

The sniper was actually the reason why Sideswipe wasn't at the rec-room with the others. Blurr hadn't shown up there, which wasn't unusual, but this time Jetfire had insisted that someone should go and search him.

Without asking anyone else, their vice-commander had turned to Sideswipe and demanded younger mech to be the one who should do it. Sideswipe had tried to refuse, but it had ended up Jetfire pushing him out of the door saying Sideswipe would be the best of them for the job. Youngest Autobot got the feeling that jet had been grinning widely under his mask at the whole time.

Sideswipe sighed. Jetfire seemed to think that he had some kind of crush on Blurr, and was determined to make Sideswipe show his feelings to older soldier. He had told the bigger bot for millions of times that he did not have a crush on anyone, but he knew he hadn't sounded very convincing.

Yes, he did find Blurr to be a bit… fascinating. It really wasn't news to anyone. Everyone had seen how obsessed he had been about other mech on the day he had arrived to Earth. Sideswipe had calmed down since then, but others knew how he still admired older Cybertronian.

It could have been explained by the fact of Blurr rescuing him. How he had helped Sideswipe even though he didn't even know who youngling was. Sideswipe wanted other bots think it was all about that. He wanted _himself _to think it was all about that.

Because sometimes Sideswipe had caught himself staring at Blurr. Staring at him and thinking just how absolutely perfect other was. How the way he hold his weapon had nothing to complain about. How the way he talked showed no signs of uncertainty, no matter how tough situation was. How he looked fine all the time and how his voice made Sideswipe drift away from where he actually was.

And how Sideswipe could feel his face heating up every time Blurr looked back at him.

Maybe Jetfire was right. Maybe he really had some kind of crush to older bot. Sideswipe just knew that he could never admit it, especially not to Blurr. And how he would just spare himself by not admitting it even in his own mind.

Sideswipe shook his head and continued walking. He had already knocked on Blurrs door and got no answer. He had looked to training room, just finding it empty as well.

Maybe he went for a drive, Sideswipe thought. Or maybe he was already recharging and just didn't want to open his door.

Those seemed to be most likely options at the moment. Sideswipe shrugged a little. He could just go back to rec-room and say that he didn't find Blurr. No one would have anything to complain about, not even Jetfire. They all knew how good sniper was at disappearing.

Yes, he should definitely do that. This whole 'go and search for him'- thing was more than embarrassing. He should just rise his voice next time Jetfire would try to make him do something like this, and tell jet how uncomfortable it all made him. He had his limits, too.

Sideswipe nodded to his decision and was just about to turn around, when he spotted narrow line of light on the floor. Quick glance told him that it came from room at the end of corridor, which's door was left slightly open.

Sideswipe stood there for a moment, before he found himself stepping closer and peeking inside to the room. It was not like they used these rooms for anything else than storing, so it was kind of strange if there were lights on.

First Sideswipe didn't see anything unusual. He even stepped a bit away from door, when he spotted something behind the boxes at the other side of the room.

Carefully he entered the room and sneaked across the space, just to find the mech he had been searching this whole time leaning to the wall and recharging.

For a moment, Sideswipe just stood there and looked at Blurr, in a completely surprise. Why was he here and not in his quarters if he wanted to be in his own peace, as it seemed to be like?

Then he thought it again. The first place everyone would look for someone was their own room, just like Sideswipe had done earlier. Then again, Blurr wasn't that kind of person who would just decide not to open his door if someone had something to say to him. As Sideswipe had understood, he liked to get things done right away when they came up.

If you didn't want to leave the base, the best option for being completely alone without any kind of distraction was to find a place no one never bothered to look into.

It would probably be the best if he'd leave older mech alone. Sideswipe didn't want to be there when Blurr would woke up and notice him standing in front of him and staring.

He just couldn't get his feet to move.

Sideswipe felt his face shifting to a smile. Blurr was always so stiff and sour that it just made Sideswipe feel happy to see him fully relaxed.

And like always, he looked perfect.

For some reason, Sideswipe didn't shoo his thoughts away this time, not even when they made his face feel like it was burning a pit. Somehow he didn't really even care right now.

Then his legs were moving again, just not to the direction he had originally thought. Instead of walking out of the room, he stepped closer to Blurr, and leaned towards him.

Sideswipe pressed his lips against the top of Blurrs helm, so lightly he could barely feel the touch even by himself. He still didn't want other to wake up, and Blurr had amazingly good reactions.

Much to Sideswipes relief, older mech didn't show any signs of even noticing the touch. Now Sideswipe could finally get his body to do what he wanted it to do, so he silently turned around, giving Blurr a glance over his shoulder before he stepped back to the corridor and closed the door behind him.

Now he would just have to figure out how to wipe the smile away from his face before getting back to rec-room.

* * *

A/N: Haha, I haven't wrote anything in English for a long time with the idea I would actually publish it..feel free the comment and spot grammar mistakes, since there sure are them.


End file.
